Yo los voy a proteger
by azura grandchester potter
Summary: La llegada de cinco nuevas jóvenes a la ciudad costera de Pequeño Burdeos acarreará consigo toda clase de cambios, dudas y amores. Sobre todo para cierto pelirrojo rebelde, un delegado perfecto, un misterioso cantante, un egresado de la escuela militar y un alegre gamer cuyos corazones peligran cuando ellas llegan.


**_¡Hola! Antes que nada lo digo: esta es mi primera historia y soy nueva en esto. Por eso espero que no me reprenden mucho ni tener muchas faltas y, si las tengo, pueda volver a comenzar desde cero y hacer algo que les agrade. Realmente espero poder ganarme su aprobación para esto. ¡Nos vemos abajo!_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemov. Yo solo juego con ellos._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"Lo que me atrajo al viento. El encuentro con mi amigo el viento, desde mi primer aliento un respiro de amor, ¡Vida te amo tanto!", __**Claudia Lorena García **__**Lara.**_

Casi todas las historias comienzan con un "Había una vez...", pero esta no es una historia normal. Ni tampoco podemos decir "En un reino muy muy lejano", porque tampoco lo es tanto. La vez es ahora, y el reino lejano es Francia. Más específicamente en Burdeos, una pequeña ciudad costera situada a tan solo diez kilómetros de Francia. No tiene nada que ver con la gran Burdeos, claro, sino que es un reino mucho más tranquilo. Más pequeño. Un lugar donde casi nunca pasaba nada. Al menos, hasta que llegaron _ellas_.

Durante una semana entera se habló de la señora Agatha Marshall. Esta había anunciado que su sobrina y cuatro amigas suyas se trasladarían desde París hasta Burdeos para pasar una temporada con ella, estudiando. Y por supuesto que la siempre animada Agatha aceptó gustosa cuidarlas. Quería decir... ¿Quién no lo haría? Sobre todo tratándose de cinco jovencitas de dieciséis años tan preciosas como ellas... Durante siete días, las jóvenes protegidas de la dentista de la ciudad fueron la principal comidilla en todas las fiestas. Y cuando, finalmente, el domingo se hicieron todos los trámites para que las jóvenes asistieran a la escuela local, ellas llegaron. Y fueron felizmente recibidas por la señora Agatha, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

Los nombres de las cinco amigas eran Rocio, Mitsuki, Azul, Anna y Sophie.

Rocio era una chica pelirroja y hermosa. Su cabello era corto apenas llegando a los hombros de color rojo oscuro como la sangre y sus ojos eran muy hermosos de color castaño oscuro casi negro el izquierdo y el derecho de color dorado muy suave realmente penetrantes y bellos, le gustaba vestir al más puro estilo casual con camisetas en colores oscuros con jeans pegados al cuerpo y zapatos sin tacón o tennis, le gustaba llevar horquillas en el pelo para que no le cayera por encima del rostro del mismo color que su camisa con la cara en forma de corazón.

Mitsuki era todo lo contrario a su amiga que se pudiera imaginar. Su cabello era mucho más largo hasta la mitad de la espalda ligeramente rizado de color castaño y con hermosos ojos color chocolate y con un divertido repertorio de pecas a lo largo de su nariz pasando por sus mejillas para finalmente acabar en los pómulos, su piel era aceitunada de estatura pequeña como un hada muy grácil y delgada como un fideo. Tenía los ojos algo rasgados debido a que su madre era japonesa pero se enorgullecía de eso. Era más bien de estilo rockero pero inocente, con mini-shorts nada ajustados y blusas entalladas.

Azul era una chica de madre española y padre francés de pelo largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros de color castaño dorado encrespado totalmente desordenado y hermosos ojos color verde agua, no muy brillantes con un tinte azulado el mismo color del mar, era la más delgada de todas en cuanto a cuerpo parecía modelo pues no tenía mucha figura. Tenía la piel muy blanca y su ropa era la más femenina de las cinco con vestidos algo ceñidos en tonos pastel y el pelo siempre recogido en un descuidado y sedoso chongo que le quedaba muy bien a su cara más redonda que ovalada.

Anna sobrina de Agatha era una joven italiana que se trasladó a Francia cuando cumplió los seis años. Y ahora, diez años después, todavía podía hablar italiano perfectamente. Ella era muy hermosa, de largo cabello muy rizado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda en color negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, su piel era increíblemente blanca con un matiz moreno y pecas en la nariz y los pómulos de color dorado brillante, su estilo de ropa era más bien lolita muy tierno y femenino más propio de una niña pequeña que de una adolescente como ella.

Y finalmente estaba Sophie, la dulce y hermosa Sophie. Con un reluciente cabello rubio como el oro que le caía en cascada ondulado y muy suave por encima de la espalda hasta la cintura desprendiendo un fragante aroma floral, y sus ojos eran grandes y de un azul intenso, idénticos a un par de zafiros brillantes, con la piel muy blanca de la más pura, sin ninguna peca ni imperfección en ella, como si se tratara de nieve en forma de humana. Era muy delgada pero con finísimas curvas, además poseía una voz muy dulce y suave y vestía de manera sencilla pero a la moda, pues pese a ser una belleza natural tampoco se descuidaba tanto, pero ella prefería las cosas simples.

Esas eran las cinco jóvenes amigas que acudirían al instituto Sweet Amoris. Todas muy dulces y lindas pero quien más destacaba en lo primero era Sophie, la más joven y tierna de las cinco.

Su llegada causó gran polémica. Las mujeres no dejaban de comentar con envidia lo bellas que eran, mientras muchas adolescentes se sentían intimidadas al ver lo bonitas que eran las nuevas visitantes. Pero las cinco chicas estaban demasiado entretenidas hablando con Agatha como para prestar siquiera atención.

Anna y Agatha no se parecían. Agatha tenía el pelo muy largo casi hasta las rodillas de color rosa chicle (bueno, en realidad su pelo era castaño claro pero se lo tiñó cuando tenía la edad de las chicas y desde entonces se lo teñía en ese tono cada semana), con unos grandes y extraños ojos color rosado que contrastaban con su piel aceitunada y sus mejillas rosadas. Además Agatha era conocida por todos como una mujer muy extravagante pero su sobrina parecía completamente normal. Cuando las chicas llegaron a casa de la señora Agatha, esta las recibió con un caluroso abrazo de medio minuto a todas y les mostró sus habitaciones. La casa de Agatha era bastante grande así que pudieron tener habitaciones casi contiguas la una con la otra. Era algo seguro: Algo traerían aquellas chiquillas consigo, que provocaba cierta sensación en cada habitante del pequeño Burdeos.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que este tema está ya muy trillado pero créanme que no pude resistirme. ¿Con quién creen que acabará cada quién? ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**azura grandchester potter**_


End file.
